pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanseries
This is a listing of Pretty Cure fanworks. Works by CureKurogane *True Knight PreCure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Magic *FeatherSky PreCure Works By LaceUpSarah * Stargirl Precure (formally Chance! Precure) * Caribe Pretty Cure * Mukashi Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Ultra Star 5! * So Cute! Pretty Cure * Couture Pretty Cure * True Emotion Pretty Cure * Cherish Pretty Cure * Futari Wa Pretty Cure Parfum * Espirit Precure * Lakeside Precure (formally Precure Alligator Sky) * Burning Precure * Crema Di Precure Works by Thedollyloli *Pretty Cure Precious Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Twinkle Parallel *Spice Mix Pretty Cure Works by StarQueen22 For Sure Doing *Pretty Cure Fairytale *Pretty Cure Lucky Clover *Pretty Cure Color *Spellcast! Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure Rainbow Shine *Crystal Gem Pretty Cure *On Pointe! Pretty Cure! *Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure *Butterfly Pretty Cure! *Guardian Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Animated *Paradise Pretty Cure *Emotion Power Pretty Cure! *Sweet Cake Pretty Cure *Styling Pretty Cure *Royal Flush Pretty Cure *Ultimate Crescendo Pretty Cure! *Pure Heart Pretty Cure *Monster Spirit Pretty Cure! *Athletic Pretty Cure *Märchen Curse Pretty Cure *Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure *Relaxing Scent Pretty Cure *Go Zodiac Animals Pretty Cure! *Insect Trio Pretty Cure! *Big Top Pretty Cure On Hiatus: * Pretty Cure Alto *Pretty Cure of Wonderland *Pretty Cure Mother Nature *Pretty Cure Angelic Halo *Pretty Cure Kobashii *Pretty Cure Animal Force *Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Fortune Flower! *Pretty Cure Toy! *Pretty Cure Dance! *Gem Power Pretty Cure *Element Pretty Cure *Flapping Pretty Cure *Future Save Pretty Cure *Supernova Pretty Cure *Accessory Pretty Cure *Card Pretty Cure *Storybook Pretty Cure *Gaming Pretty Cure *Solar Pretty Cure *Creamy Pretty Cure *Gymnast Pretty Cure *Actors Paradise Pretty Cure *Princess Heart Pretty Cure *Disney Pretty Cure *Performance Pretty Cure *Pigment Color Pretty Cure *Happiness Pretty Cure! *Brave Pretty Cure *Dessert Love Pretty Cure *Justice Pretty Cure *Heroine Pretty Cure *Flower Maiden Pretty Cure *Triple Axel Pretty Cure *Dreamers of the night Pretty Cure Crossovers * Shooting Star Pretty Cure * Stories Pretty Cure Based off of other series * Wish Granting Pretty Cure * Crystal Gem Pretty Cure * Sing it! Pretty Cure! * Singing Stars Pretty Cure! * Love Save! Pretty Cure! * Destiny Pretty Cure * Nyan Nyan Pretty Cure * Dino Roar Pretty Cure * Regal Pretty Cure * Fire and Rescue Pretty Cure * Alola Pretty Cure * Overdrive Pretty Cure * Eeveelution Pretty Cure * Passion Pretty Cure * Toybox Pretty Cure * Axis Pretty Cure * Vida y muerte Pretty Cure * Invader Pretty Cure * Vivid Pretty Cure * Soulful Pretty Cure Next Gen. Fanseries * Pretty Cure Rainbow Shine * Wonderful Fantasy Magic Pretty Cure * Mineral Pretty Cure * Citrus Pretty Cure * Artistic Spirit Pretty Cure * Graceful Dance Pretty Cure Works by Ryanasaurus0077 *Rhythmic Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Three Elements *Artistic Pretty Cure *Magic Star Pretty Cure Works by Candiator *Shuffle! Pretty Cure *Metallic Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Heart Works by VanillaCupcakes123 *Crystal PreCure *Pretty Cure: Monsters in the City *Pretty Cure Season Fury *Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure! *Crystal Pretty Cure Evolution *Mermaid Pretty Cure *Elemental Pretty Cure *Animal Spirit Pretty Cure *Handsome Prince Pretty Cure *Kawaii Pretty Cure *Full Blossom Pretty Cure! *True Hearts Pretty Cure *Wedding Pretty Cure! *Magical Insect Pretty Cure! *Switch Over Pretty Cure! Currently on hiatus *Pretty Cure Samurai *Digi Pretty Cure *Breakfast Bunch Pretty Cure! Works by Jlj16 *Heaven Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Pas de Deux *Pretty Cure of Oz *Pretty Cure Shining Life Works by Cure-Anthony *Sailor Suit Pretty Cure *Creative Activities Precure *Glitter Charge PreCure Works by Protoaaron92 *Cosmic Pretty Cure *Flora Storm Pretty Cure *Heavenly Sound Pretty Cure Works by Noire76 *Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure Harvestation *Pretty Cure Sweet Rush! *Pretty Cure Turbo Boost *Pretty Cure Cyber-Regulators! *Weatherwatch Pretty Cure! *Cedar-Star Pretty☆Cure! *Ocean♥Heart Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure Lovely Jewelz! *Shady Shooters Pretty Cure! Never Surrender! *Excelsior Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure All Seeing Eyes! *Pretty Cure Beaut-Squad Series based off other Series *Capcom Pretty Cure Works by other authors *Futari wa Pretty Cure Blue Moon *Pretty Cure Full Color Other Works *Canon-Based Fics *Movies *OVA's *Precure-Like Fics *Game Fics *Miscellaneous